What Friends are made of
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: Hawke has a new addition to the gang. Anders finds her a strange answer of a strange prayer. M!hawke/Female ? character/Anders Maybe foul language. may be.
1. Chapter 1

**i know. i havent written in forever. but i started World of Warcraft, and this idea just popped into my head during play time. if you like it, do tell. if you don't, keep walking. And yes, Tonks is a real name. This unusual and interesting surname is a patronymic from the name "Tonk", itself being a diminutive of the personal name Thomas, an Aramaic name meaning "twin". The surname is found mainly in the Midlands, and is first recorded in the 16th Century (see below). In the modern idiom the variants include Tunks, Tonkin, Tunkes, Tunks, Tunckes, etc.. One Thomas Tunckes was buried at St. Antholin, London in 1603. Thomas, son of William and Mary Tunks, was christened at Fenny Drayton, Leicestershire, on April 15th 1744, and William, son of Peter and Ann Tonks, was christened at St. Andrew, Holborn on October 28th 1766. John Tonks married Mary Bardwell at St. George, Hanover Square, London in 1789. One Thomas Tonkin (1678-1742) was a Cornish historian having studied at Queen's College, Oxford, and Lincoln's Inn. He lived on his Cornish estates, collected topographical and genealogical information, and projected a history of Cornwall. The first recorded spelling of the family name is shown to be that of Alice Tunks, (christened), which was dated 1519, at St. Botolph's, Bishopsgate, London, during the reign of King Henry V111, known as "Good King Hal", 1509-1547. Surnames became necessary when governments introduced personal taxation. In England this was known as Poll Tax. Throughout the centuries, surnames in every country have continued to "develop" often leading to astonishing variants of the original spelling.**

**Read more: Surname/Tonks#ixzz1x8xMF18E**

**give me credit for research. rate and review nicely please.**

* * *

**Tonks**

i couldn't remember why i was fighting. I couldn't remember who i was fighting. All i knew was the feel of blood dripping down my arms and wild, almost fevered rage in me. It was a fire, a schorching one, and i liked it. All too soon though, the fight stopped. I mourned the loss of the feeling of my Berserk feeling, but kept it in. Didn't need the dwarves having another reason to pick on me. Speaking of dwarves though... amoung all the bodies in the large tunnel, a large majoirty darkspawn, no dwarves were amoung them. He had ditched me! i should've figured. Torrin was looking at me alot lately, as if looking for a moment when i was distracted. Well, he got his wish. I only hoped i might get to run across his corpse as i returned. That set off another, more alarming thought. How do i get back? I began to panic, something i hadn't felt in a while. Torrin had been leading the way, and i had foolishly trusted him to return me to Sylvanwood mostly undamaged. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

As soon as i had begun to head off in any random direction, i heard voices. Human voices. And they were getting louder. Alarmed, i quickly hid, hoping i wouldn't be spotted should the voices not be friendly. I pressed against a rock pillar, ignoring the singing of lyrium inside it. now was not the time to go on a lyrium-charged rampage. watching closely, i had a perfect view as a human male, with pale skin and a black beard, accompanied by bright copper eyes. next to him was a young woman, maybe 23, 24. she was similar in a lot of ways, except for her striking dark blue eyes. she was something many men could call 'cute.' third was a dwarf, a short blonde one, with a duster coat and, to my surprise, no beard. if he did, i could've easily mistaken him for Torrin. i was going to sneak up behind the group, when a fourth woman came in. tall, firey red hair, freckled, and emerald green eyes. the woman had been a soldier, that much i could see. she was well-built, and defined. she bore guard armor, which gave me quite a shock. what would a city guard be doing in the deep roads. no sane criminal would come down here unless they had no value for their life and their freedom. my thoughts were cut off when the dwarf spoke, causing all my attention to immidiately route back to him. listening closely, she heard:

" Hawke, i think it's time we set up camp. feels like nightfall to me, and we're all ready to topple."

" I would agree. Mages are many things, sturdy is not one of them." black haired girl (his sister perhaps) tried to joke, setting her staff down and throwing herslf on the ground.

" Okay, we'll set camp. looks like we dont have much choice." Hawke said, setting his sword down, but not sitting.

they all gave a groan of agreement, each of them sitting and resting.

"so who do you think killed all these darkspawn, brother? Its unlikeyly they are alive." hawke's sister asked, looking around her. she didnt seem to see me, but i would rather not take any risks.

" a very skilled warrior it seems. he or she must have trained long and hard. i doubt they are alive. " the red head added, following the other girls gaze.

"if they were, they'd be invaluble." Hawke agreed.

I couldn't take it anymore. i needed to speak to them, to make sure i'm alive. to know im not just having hopeful thoughts. i called out, breaking from the shadows " what if she were?"

That made all of them jump up, drawing weapons at my unexpected arrival. they all looked me over, almost as if to make sure i was real, and not some ghost, or a figment of their imagination. honestly i couldn't blame them. i thought the same of them.

" who- who are you? are- ar- are you really down here?" Hawke stuttered, looking at me with fear and even disbelif.

" ah, rude of me. allow me to amend that. i am Tonks. just Tonks. and i could ask you that same question." said calmly. a thing i learned from crowley. you were better off introducing yourself calmly than rushed. it had worked for me at least.

" did you hear that entire conversation? are you the person who killed all of these?" he asked, awe seeping into his eyes.

" as a matter of fact, i did. no easy feat, but i give my berserker training credit."

" berserker? down here?" Hawke's sister asked, awed and even a little jealous. i didn't blame her.

" yes. i was originally part of a recovery misson, where we were to recover a very interesting artifact. a lyrium idol. we had plans for it, but i must ask, have you beaten us to this relic?" I asked, wondering if maybe my mission wasnt all for nothing.

" as a matter of fact, we did." the red head said, looking at me with some kind of remembering.

" and we handed it to my brother bartrand, and he took off with it. locking us inside the chamber." The dwarf finished angerily.

" sounds familiar. i traveled with a dwarf down here, and he ditched me. im stuck as well."

"perhaps we can travel together. at least we're both after the same goal."

" that... would be good. i'm lost myself. my name's Tonks. no fore name, Tonks is my last name."

" i'm garret. this is my sister bethany, and my friends aveline and varric."

" pleased to meet all of you. i offer my warmest greetings in this forsaken place, and i hope we can meet better under safer circumstances."

I took Garret's hand, shaking it, and suddenly i felt as if i were signing a pact. one that would rivet my entire mission, sending it completely upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for reading that last chapter. ive been busy lately, so i havent had much time to update the story, but ive come up with something pretty good. as with anything we writers write, Bioware owns all. enjoy, and to haters:**

_I wanna show all my haters love_

_ This song for you_

_ If you acting like me and I was in your shoes _

_I'd probably hate on me too_

_ See when you gettin big chash stacks _

_All the haters hate that _

_Cuz they hate to see you to be successful_

_ I wanna show all my haters love _

_So I'd wave to you like _

_Good Mornin_

_ Ha- ha- ha- ha- haters_

_ Good Mornin_

_ Ha- ha- ha- ha- haters_

_Good Mornin_

**- good mornin by Chamillionare (seriously. this song is now my response to hate. i am proud of myself for finding it. if you are a hater, please stand for your anthem. joking!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tonks

Hawke's expedition had shown rather... enjoyable. much better company than my expedition. he was a light hearted person. humorus, at times sarcastic, but mostly fun-loving. he was very protective of his sister, always watching for any hostility from me most of all, not that i had any reason to have a problem with the girl. and it seemed like having a problem with her anyway was practiacal suicide with him. we had defeated an ancient rock wraith guardian a day into my joining. i had proven invaluble during its slaying, dealing a great deal of damage, increased with aveline at her side. Hawke, bethany and varric had stood back, dealing damage from ranged. the battle went by quickly, with the rock wraith weakened from the double attack of me and aveline. the treasure it was guarding had made the entire battle worth it, the worth outweighing the lyrium idol into nothing. after we had dug out the key and escaped the old crypt, i seemed to be the first to notice the change in bethany. she had grown slightly weaker, asking me to carry her staff combined with my pair of swords. it wasnt much of a weight difference, but the fact that she had asked me to carry it had me worried. the day after that... she had a slight paleness about her. i still did not speak, hoping it was a simple sickness, maybe even just depravity of a proper meal. the day after that... she collapsed just as we had found our way back. i had cursed myself for not speaking sooner. i could've prevented it... maybe even saved her pain. i had seen hawke's hand hover over his dagger, even with the heartbroken look on his face. suddenly, an idea struck me. i had been told that after we had the idol, my original expidition was to meet with a group of grey wardens, who would guide us back to the surface. it was a huge risk... but it was bethany we were talking about. there was no weighing options.

"wait... i think we can help her" i bursted quickly, wanting to save bethany as quickly as possible.

"how?" Hawke looked up to me, an almost desperate gleam in his eyes. he was willing to take any risk nescessary to save bethany. i should've guessed he'd be quick to agree.

" i was told that after i got the lyrium idol, i was to meet up with a group of grey wardens and they would escort us back to the surface."

" so, you're suggesting we-"

" give them bethany." i finished, looking desperately from bethany to Hawke. i truly hoped this would work. Bethany was one girl i would not allow to die. not here. not under my care.

" Beth? this is you we're talking about. do you want to?" Hawke asked gently.

" I dont want to die. not down here. and im not comfortable with the idea of joining grey wardens either... but yes. i do want to do this, if only to live."

" allright. Hawke, think you can help me carry her?" I asked, pleased that she had agreed.

" i can lift her myself. we need you leading." Hawke nodded ahead as he shouldered bethany up onto his shoulder.

I hurried ahead, desperate to make it in time. I remembered the path i had been shown on the map, and it was easy to find the landmarks. after an encounter with darkspawn, we had turned to see the grey wardens we had been searching for.

"Tonks. where is Torrin?" Stroud asked, an unimpressed look in his eyes.

" well, that would be a story i could share sometime, but right now is really not the time." i explained, nodding to Bethany.

" We do not take recruits out of pity, Tonks. you know this."

"I do, but trust my judgement on this. this ones worth it. you wont find a better mage anywhere." i pleaded.

Stroud hesitated a moment, then said " Very well. but if the girl comes, she comes now."

" Bethany? are you absoultely certain?" Hawke asked, looking to Bethany with a concerned face.

" No, not certain at all. but i do want to live. i meant that." Bethany chuckled, which was cut off by a coughing fit. We had handed bethany over to the Grey Wardens, trusting their care. Hawke had a bit of a depression after that, but rebounded quickly, leading us back to the surface with renewed vigor. when we reached the surface, Varric made his vengeance known, swearing that bartrand and torrin's actions wouldn't go unnoticed. i was silently cheering for that. The minute Varric and Aveline took off, Hawke led me to his house, where Leandra was pacing the main room in anticipation. when we entered, Leandra looked immidiately to Hawke, almost in a pleading way. she asked of Bethany, and as soon as the truth sunk in, Leandra sunk to the floor, heavily sobbing. i exited the house, suddenly feeling as if i had intruded on something i wasn't supposed to see. i never really did have anyone to grow close to when i was training as a berserker, no one to consider family. Sometimes i wondered on it, but i never dwelled on it. family was just... a topic that was kind of heavy for me. as soon as i heard the sobs recede, i stepped back in to find Leandra sullen and distant in a chair before the fire. Hawke was next to her, and when he saw me, he looked over leandra's head and mouthed" meet me at the hanged man later." i quickly backed out of the hut, and began walking around the market quietly, just simply contemplating. well, the first part of this challenge was done. And somewhere in my head, my conscience told me that the second part would be even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed _**

**_'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart _**

**_I tore it apart _**

**_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence _**

**_And no woman in the world deserves this _**

**_But here I am, asking you for one more chance _**

**_Can we fall, one more time?_**  
**_Stop the tape and rewind _**

**_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_**

**_ 'Cause there is nobody else_**

**_-Gotta Be You One Direction_**

**Tonks**

AS soon as i stepped into the tavern, the smell of puke and alcohol hit my senses with the force of a wave. Looking inside, i could see what looked like a normal, busy tavern, with a leaping fire in the corner, several tables set out, their occupant chanting some unintelligable song. scanning the muck covered walls, i spotted a set of stairs, and headed towards them, dodging and ducking from wandering groping hands and busy barmaids. Reaching the stairs, i quickly scurried up, not wanting to take part in any other activities that may go on in this tavern. i reached a simple door, from which there was light coming from it, and the sound of several voices. hesitating, i heard another set of footsteps come up the stairs, and turned to see Aveline in the archway down to the main room. i gave her a small hopeful smile, and she nodded to my presence. sighing in what sounded like annoyance, she walked to the door, her guard armor clanking and making the wood floor creak. i followed Aveline into a small suite, finely decorated, and at the table before us, sat Hawke, Varric, and others i didn't know. Aveline ambled to what i assumed was her seat at the far end of the table. suddenly feeling alone, i looked unsure of where to sit.

"well, everyone, this is Tonks. i believe i mentioned her before. Tonks, this is... everyone" Hawke guestured awkwardly to the table. Eyeing the table over, my eyes fell over each companion in close observation.

i felt more than saw the white haired elf's glare, burning into my skin with a great deal of some harsh emotion. shifting on my other side, i tried to ignore his glare. Hawke seemed to notice my discomfort, because he quickly pushed me into my seat, which was right across from another elf, this one with pale skin and deep black hair, and distinctive tatoos along her face. unsure of what else to do, i leaned into my seat, my back fitting easily against it.

"so... as for the deep roads, we lost Bethany to the darkspawn taint. Tonks came up with a plan to save her, and as of now, she resides with the grey wardens." Hawke attempted to continue where he'd left off from before me and Aveline had entered. i settled myself and listened to what he had to say, feeling at least 6 pairs of eyes digging into my back.

" Now that you mention this 'Tonks' might we get a proper introduction?" the white haired elf said, and i looked at him in surprise, realizing that he had tatoos as well. ones that charged of lyrium, much to my surprise. some dirty part in the back of my mind wondered if he tasted like lyrium, and i quickly shook that thought away. Molesting lyrium tattooed elves in the back of my mind was not ok, no matter how nice the smell of lyrium was to me.

_oh, by all thats holy-_ i mentally cursed myself. apparently my mind wasn't the kind to take first warnings. i noticed the lyrium elf blushing now, and i cursed myself more. now everyone would think i was a dirty lecher, or worse, some kind of _crazy lyrium addict_...

" A-anyway... we met Tonks in the Deep Roads. She saved us the trouble of killing a darkspawn ambush." I had heard the tremble in Hawkes voice, and i instantly knew that he knew what i was thinking. i was practically drowning in embarresment now.

" So, how did she know there were Grey Wardens anyway?" a different voice came from behind me, and i turned to come face to face with a blonde haired man, with deep amber eyes, and an unshaven brown stubble. mentally i screamed _'thank you' _and he seemed to smirk with amusement at that. i could see the corners of his lips twich to a handsome smile, and it made me want to smile. almost instinctivly, i smiled back. turning back to face the front, i was relieved i hadn't mentally molested _him_, at least. didn't need a reputation as a dirty mental lyrium addict. that would be the root of my troubles...

**Anders**

I had felt something in me tingle when she had smiled back. her pale blue eyes screamed of gratitude, and almost made me laugh. i was aware of her embaressment towards mentally molesting Fenris, and part of me wanted to reassure her that she wasn't the first. i had done that same thing sadly on my and Fenris' first meeting, and the elf had hated me for it ever since. the very thought made me almost red with embarresment. she quickly turned around in her seat to listen to Garrett, and the first thing that my eyes focused on was how soft her hair looked. it was a light brown, with tinges of gold. and it had the softest look about it. i almost had the urge to run my fingers through it, to know if it was as soft as it looked. would she shudder, pale blue eyes shuttering as she leaned into his fingers? or would she sigh, lips parting to where i would like to do nothing but claim them with my own... Justice cut off those thoughts with sharp alertness, and i mentally groaned. i couldn't have one moment to mental peace ever. it was a frustrating thing.

**Aside from the fact that she's a complete stranger... she is a distraction, and an unneccesary one at that. we dont need her slowing down our plans.**

_Justice..._

**That's not going to work. now, focus on hawke, and no more thoughts of this... Tonks.**

Anders felt a grating in his jaw, and frustration building up. quickly opening his eyes, he realized that everyone was getting up, and Tonks was looking at him with almost interest in her eyes.

"are you allright?" She asked, concern and interest warring in her voice.

" oh, yes... im fine." Anders gave an embaressed smile, and quickly got up. Very few people caught him in a mental fight of Justice and him. he was sensitive about it, and didn't like it when people walked in on him when he was fighting with justice. it partially made him self conscious, and also seemed to give people the impression that he wasnt... sane.

" well, i looked around, and you were looking rather annoyed, and i got worried.." Tonks blushed again, and this made Anders heart swell. no one had ever shown worry for him, not Hawke, mostly because he had other things on his mind, and the rest of the group were too polite to metion his health. it made him feel good inside.

"well, thank you, for asking... and yes, i am fine." Anders smiled again, and the two paused, the moment lingering just a while longer, before justice reminded him where he was, and rushed out. instinctively, he headed for his clinic, shaking his thoughts away from Tonks and the tavern, and turned his attention towards his patients for the day.


End file.
